Edison Po
Edison Po was a former marine and member of the Centipede Project. He was the Group's contact with the mysterious Clairvoyant. Biography Edison Po was a former marine and an expert in tactics and rapid response. Po fell off the grid in 2008, but turned up in 2012 at a diner in Boston, Massachusetts. He was arrested after stabbing out the eyes of an acquaintance with a steak knife who made the mistake of asking him too much about The Clairvoyant. After stabbing the man, he sat back down and finished his meal.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.10: The Bridge Incarceration Po was imprisoned at the Havenworth Federal Penitentiary. There he was visited by a Centipede Project representative named Raina, who informed him that the project initiated by their mutual employer had entered "Stage Two", and that "The Doctor" was dead because of intervention from Phil Coulson's team. Raina also relayed their request that he contact a mysterious individual known only as "The Clairvoyant" for any insights he might have as to "Stage Three" of the project to which Po responded that the Clairvoyant doesn't like to be touched.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress Freedom Soon after, he was broken out of the facility by a squad of Centipede Soldiers who took him to the Centipede facility in Oakland. There he consulted with the Clairvoyant, who seemed to have trouble finding the man who would be the key to "Stage Three" of the Centipede Project. It was only after he arranged an ambush for the S.H.I.E.L.D. team that had been investigating Centipede that that the key to "Stage Three" became clear to him-- S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson. Po again consulted with the Clairvoyant, and told Raina that all would be revealed at the right time. After kidnapping the son of S.H.I.E.L.D. asset Michael Peterson, Po and Raina set a trap for Coulson. After capturing Coulson it was revealed to him that what Centipede needed to proceed with "Stage Three" was the secret of Coulson's mysterious "resurrection" after the Battle of New York. Death Po took Phil Coulson to a facility in the Mojave Desert where he attempted to use a machine to examine Coulson's memories, but to no avail. Po's interrogation methods proved ineffective and he resisted changing methods, which eventually displeased The Clairvoyant. Po immediately received a phone call from the Clairvoyant, who promptly ordered Raina to continue the interrogation before executing Po through the phone.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.11: The Magical Place When Thomas Nash was asked by Agent John Garrett whether he was the Clairvoyant or not, Nash mentioned that the name "Clairvoyant" was created by Edison Po and that he considered it a bit "dramatic."Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning Relationships *HYDRA / Centipede Project - Allies **The Clairvoyant/John Garrett - Leader and Killer **Raina **Brian Hayward † *Tiny - Fellow Inmate *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Enemies **Phil Coulson Appearances *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Girl in the Flower Dress'' **''The Bridge'' **''The Magical Place'' **''T.R.A.C.K.S.'' (mentioned) **''End of the Beginning'' (mentioned) References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Bald Hair Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by John Garrett Category:Centipede Project Category:Criminals Category:United States Armed Forces